


Сделай это для меня

by ilera



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Спенсер и Ласситер начали встречаться и узнают друг о друге много нового.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Kudos: 2





	Сделай это для меня

— Спенсер, какого черта?...  
— Всего лишь царапина. Не волнуйся так, Ласси, а то дым из ушей повалит.   
— Спенсер!  
— Ну, что, что? Да, ты говорил, чтобы я ничего не трогал, но я думал, ты пошутил.  
— Когда это я шутил на месте преступления?  
— Много раз, ну хотя бы… эээ… Ты просто не помнишь, а у меня шок из-за ранения… Т.е. не из-за ранения и вовсе не шок. Я же сказал, что это просто царапина. Царапина, честное слово! И нет у меня шока. Вообще нет. Нету.  
— Хватит бормотать и не пытайся сменить тему. Я же сказал, чтобы ты не заходил сюда. Тут все равно не было ничего важного, но ты все равно зашел.   
— Но Лааааси…  
— Никаких «но»! Мы договорились, Шон. Как только я говорю, чтобы ты не вмешивался, ты не вмешиваешься. Не потому, что я хочу держать тебя в неведении интересного дела или тебе на зло, а потому, что это опасно. Ты обещал слушаться меня, когда я при исполнении обязанностей.  
— Ты так это говоришь…  
— Что еще?   
— Когда ты так это говоришь, я… эээ…  
— О, нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет. Это же место преступления. Ты не можешь!...  
— Извини, Ласси, ничего не могу с собой поделать. Скажи мне что-нибудь, я буду послушным мальчиком.  
— Эээ… Шон, нет. Ммм… Нет и еще раз нет. Расследование, помнишь?  
— Ммм… хм…  
— В любой момент может войти О’Хара.  
— И тебя это возбуждает, не так ли?  
— Как только ты прекратишь делать то, что ты делаешь, все будет в порядке.  
— Маленький Ласси с тобой не согласен. Давай, скажи, что ты хочешь. Прикажи мне! Представь, что я подозреваемый, и ты проводишь допрос третьей степени.  
— К сожалению, мы не проводим допросы третьей степени, это незаконно.   
— Тогда расскажи, что ты хочешь сделать с непослушным Шоном? Ты захочешь его наказать, да? Отшлепать, а потом снова наказать?  
— Эээ… Это звучит немного устрашающе.  
— Согласен, слегка переборщил. Но ты мне совершенно не помогаешь!   
— Это же работа. Как можно фантазировать о работе во время такого?  
— Хочешь сказать, ты обычно шлепаешь непослушных мальчиков на работе? Кинково, Ласси, не замечал за тобой такого.  
— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я.  
— Ну, пожалуйста, сделай это для меня. Я же надел тогда наручники.  
— Ты умолял меня позволить надеть тебе наручники.  
— Или тот раз, когда ты вытворял эти штучки с пистолетом.  
— Ты попросил меня надеть кобуру в постель. Она мне натерла бок.  
— Но ты ведь не будешь отрицать, что уговорил меня заняться сексом в машине?  
— После того, как ты притворился, что потерял ключи и засунул руку ко мне в штаны!  
— Ласси, ты помнишь только плохое, нельзя быть таким пессимистом.  
— Ты всегда втягиваешь меня в свои кинковые развлечения. Когда-нибудь это плохо кончится.  
— Сосредоточься, Ласси-фейс, иначе конкретно это дело кончится не скоро. Или ты специально сдерживаешься, ожидая, пока войдет Джулс? Тебе нравится, когда за тобой наблюдают, да? Не терпится оказаться в центре внимания, когда ты?... Да, именно так… давай, Ласси, я в тебя верю… Мхм… угм…

— Спенсер, ты чудовище.  
— Снова «Спенсер»? Признайся, что тебе понравилось, Ласси… О, привет Джулс.  
— Привет, Шон. Вы уже все тут осмотрели?  
— Не совсем, мы в процессе.   
— Вы тут уже полчаса и еще не осмотрели маленький склад?  
— Понимаешь, я поцарапался, а Ласси лечил меня. Видишь, какой он красный после приложенных усилий?  
— Спенсер, клянусь!...  
— Ну-ну, Ласси, не надо горячиться, еще одного круга ты не выдержишь.  
— Спенсеееер!


End file.
